


Stan Lee's high school for the  chosen few

by Shi_no_gog



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_no_gog/pseuds/Shi_no_gog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what the marvelverse would be like if they were still in high school?well here it is, I will also except plot ideas submitted as comments</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello class, my name is Nick fury and I am your homeroom teacher"

"I have a question mister...teacher...guy...dude"

"Yes, wade?"

"When do we get lunch?"

"In about 3 hourssss stop eating a chimichanga!"

*Speaks with mouth full*"what'd yous sayd nikki?"

"Detention after school in room 101, I expect you to be there"

"Fine"

"Also would you please change out of that absurd onezee"

"Actually buddy this is what I wear, so yeah"

"Hey keep it down, you're really annoying me"

"You gotta problem with how I do things banner?"

"Yes I do!" *Turns green around the gills and gets kinda muscley*

"Enough both of you!, you're acting like kids, you need to act your age and be mature about things"

"Listen cap, if they want to do that I'm chill, as long as they don't take the spotlight" 

"Cut it stark, we all know your dad paid your way in here"


	2. Chapter 2

*Annoyingly loud bell*  
"Luuunch!!!"  
"Its only 2nd period wade"  
"What!?!?"  
"Yeah, we have 3 periods before lunch"  
"WWHHHYYYYYYYYYY!?!?"  
"Because the big shot fury said so"  
Peter, Wade, Stark, and Lang walk into science and realize this class will be hard to pass(except for Peter and Stark).  
"Hello I am Mr. Pym, and I'm your science teacher for one year...plus three more years"  
"..so..a total....of...13 years?"  
"No Mr. Wilson it's only 4 years"

"That's still a long time"

"Okay onto the lesson, today you will be learning the basics of energy.."

*1 hour later*

"Okay don't forget to study your notes there's a test Monday". Cap, Hawkeye, Hawkman, and black widow go to physical ed.

"Okay twerps give 6 laps then do 99 push ups, 20 sit ups and slip in a few squats"

"Lift those legs Cap! Smaller breaths eye! Quicker feet Hawkman! Longer strides Widow!"

"Enough with bossen us around!"

"Just do what the men says"

"Why should i?"

"Cuz he's the guy that determines if you pass this class"

"Hah, he doesn't scare me"

"He's not supposed to!"

"Okay good enough wimps, I want you all to work on your cardio at home, now for the fun part, ULTIMATE FRISBEE"

"Hey that gives Cap an unfair advantage, he has a circular shield he throws around!"

"Well then he has more experience in this  'game'"

After 30 min. of intense frisbeeing(that's a word right?) The period finally ends and it's lunch, your welcome Wade, I hope you're happy

"Yes I am weird narrator voice that keeps saying what people are doing"

Just go eat a chimichanga

"Okay"

No, I'll say you ate a burrito 

"Nooooooo"


End file.
